


A question of presentation

by fierysuzaku



Series: Jaith Discord Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierysuzaku/pseuds/fierysuzaku
Summary: This is a prompt fill for the jaith/jeith discord. Prompt: A visit to the hospitalExcerpt: "I'm right here." "No. No, you're not."





	A question of presentation

The lights hurt. His eyes squinting against the harsh fluorescents while the world slowly unblurs.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Blue and purple. Pretty eyes staring at him softly as a warm hand cups his cheek. He leans in, eyes fluttering shut as he takes a moment.

"Tired," his voice is gravely, rough and dry. He clears his throat and winces. A paper cup full of water appears before him, he gratefully takes it, hands still a bit shaky. It frustrates him.

"The doctor said it's gonna take some time before everything goes back to normal. You took a big hit," he informs, firm callused hand over his own, helping him. Grounding him.

"Yeah... are you sure that's all the doctor said?" he asks, the slight stiffness in posture tells him there's something more.

"I can always ask instead of you telling me," he informs, earning a frown.

"Stubborn. So fucking stubborn," he shakes his head, fondness and frustration mixing in his features.

"You won't have me any other way," he counters and that the one earns him a laugh. Well, a chuckle actually. But it's nice. Soft. Makes his heart feel all light and fluttery.

"No. No, I won't." There it is again. The softness. A sad mix of longing and something.

He meets his gaze, the calculating side of his brain and the feeling in his gut telling him to take the plunge.

"Who was I to you, Mr. Kogane?" he asks because he had the question dancing in his mind for almost a week now.

Who is this beautiful stranger that visits him daily at the hospital? Who was he to him before the accident removed everything off from his memory.

The response was instant. Almost comedic even.

"Keith. God! Don't. Don't call me that." He looks so aghast. Almost horrified.

He chuckles, "Keith, then."

"A friend." The curl of disappointment in heart is definitely unexpected.

"Oh. Not more?" he couldn't help but voice while the other visibly struggles, torn and debating.

"I'm sorry if I was," he says, not really giving Keith a chance to answer.

"No. Don't be. It's not your fault, Jamie." He notices the slip. He usually calls him James, but the endearment slips between the conversations. Tiny pieces of a world shared beyond the confines of hospital visits.

"Neither is it yours," he replies and Keith withdraws as if struck.

"You don't know that," he bites, teeth clenching and his hands curl tight enough to make the knuckles white.

"The key word of what happened is accident. Unless there is more to it than that?" he can feels his eyes narrow, watching as Keith struggles for a reply.

"I wasn't able to save you in time." The words spill and his whole expression crumbles into a mess of guilt and pain.

"I'm right here." He tries to assure and Keith gives him the most pained smile he could ever imagine.

"No. No, you're not."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos would be lovely. XD


End file.
